1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a language displaying apparatus for a digital TV and method for the same and particularly, to a language displaying apparatus for a digital TV and method for the same capable of displaying language information contained in broadcasting signal.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, digital broadcasting is transmitting a transport stream which is a digital signal to which a video, audio, data and broadcasting information is timely multiplexed. The detail about the transport stream is disclosed in ‘International Standard Organization (ISO)/International Electro-technical Commission (IEC) No. 13818’.
The data included in the transport stream can include a conversational mode broadcasting data, program downloading data, software program and the like.
On the other hand, the broadcasting information includes a tuning frequency needed for broadcasting reception, a packet identifier (PID) for distinguishing packets of video/audio data signals and broadcasting schedule information. Here, the broadcasting information adopts slightly different standards for respective broadcasting methods.
At present, technology of the digital TV is being actively developed and accordingly, it is capable of conducting a test broadcasting or main broadcasting for the digital TV. For example, in case of transmitting the broadcasting program through a satellite, the main bandwidth is allotted to the broadcasting program and control information and the residual bandwidth can be utilized as an additional information channel for related information of the broadcasted program. Particularly, there is a service possible with the present art and it is the Electronic Program Guide (EPG) which enables TV audiences to watch information broadcasted at various channels more efficiently.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing an apparatus for regenerating a general digital broadcasting signal.
As shown in FIG. 1, the apparatus comprises a tuner 1 for receiving the digital broadcasting signal, converting the signal into the form of transport stream and outputting; a channel decoding unit 2 for adjusting errors by decoding the transport stream; a demultiplexer 3 for abstracting the audio, video and additional data included in the transport stream outputted from the channel decoding unit 2; decoding unit 4 for outputting the audio and video signals by decoding the data abstracted from the demultiplexer 3 and a Video Display Processor (VDP) 5 for converting the video signal into an appropriate output format. Here, the transport stream is composed of packets having a certain bites and respective packets have their own Ids to distinguish what kind of information (audio, video channel and the like) the packets have. Surely, the transport stream includes Program and System Information Protocol (PSIP) as well as audio and video packets so that information about respective channel programs can be known. Namely, the packetized audio and video information can be shown only in case of having the PSIP.
The PSIP information comprises a Master Guide Table (MGT), Terrestrial Virtual Channel Table (TVCT), Rating Region Table (RRT), Event Information Table (EIT), Extended Text Table (ETT), System Time Table (STT) and the like. Here, a broadcasting guide is outputting decoded information of a Packet Identifier (PID) which is included in the PSIP information, starting time, broadcasting time, program rating, image kind, voice multiplex and respective receiver manufacturers display the broadcasting guide screen in various forms by decoding the broadcasting guide information transmitted from a transmitting station. At this time, the broadcasting guide information can be known by the Service Location Descriptor (SLD) among descriptors of the EIT.
FIG. 2 is a view showing a syntax of Service Location Descriptor (SLD).
As shown in FIG. 2, ‘number elements’ corresponds to the number of audio and videos and by the lower loops, the stream type whether the element is audio or video, elementary PID what the packet ID is and IDO—639_language code what the language is, if it is audio should be known.
Generally, since a video can include a number of audio in the transport stream of the digital TV, a user can select his or her preferable language among a number of audio and listen to it. Here, the language can be languages of many countries for multiplexing and can be comprised of many forms distinguishing the audiences of the program in one language of a country.
Therefore, conventionally, after the user selects a language among several languages set as a default (for example, Korean, English, Japanese and French), if the language is included in the transport stream, the language is outputted and if the selected language is not included, the first language in the service location descriptor. Namely, the language is outputted not by searching and displaying the language actually included in the transport stream. Several languages generally listened are displayed as defaults and when the user selects one, it is searched whether the selected language is included in the transport stream. If there is, the language is outputted and if there is not, the first language in the order set in the service location descriptor is outputted.
However, the conventional digital TV has a disadvantage that the user can not know all kinds of languages included in the transport stream.
Also, the conventional digital TV also has a disadvantage that the user can not listen to the language in case the language is not included in the user menu as a default, for example, German.
Also, the conventional digital TV also has a disadvantage that the user listens only to the first language in the order set in the service location descriptor not displaying a number of languages above in case a language is allotted to many languages.